The combustion of fuel to produce energy is a well known technology. Regardless, research and development in this field continues as efficiency improvements are significant because much electricity is produced in this manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,080 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,719 disclose a high pressure vapor-air steam engine utilizing a working fluid consisting of a mixture of compressed un-combusted air components, fuel combustion products and steam. The working fluid is provided at constant pressure and temperatures in the cycle. Combustion air is supplied adiabatically by one or more stages of compression. Fuel is injected at pressure as needed. At least about 40% of the compressed air is burned. Inert liquid is injected at high pressure to produce steam and thus provide an inert high specific heat diluent vapor required for internal cooling of an internal combustion turbine or other type system. The use of extensive liquid injection inhibits the formation of pollutants, increases the efficiency and horsepower of an engine, and reduces specific fuel consumption. The cycle may also be operated open or closed; in the latter case, the liquid may be recouped via condensation for regenerative reuse. When salt water is injected into the system potable water is recovered from the steam exiting the power turbine and sterile sea salt is recovered from the combustion chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,107 discloses an air-cooled rotary vane engine utilizing external and internal cooling air flow and a turbulence combustion chamber controlled by an automatic valve operated by the working fluid pressures. The engine is further constructed for operation with clearance sealing and dry internal lubrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,020 discloses a gas turbine engine and cooling system therefor. The stator vanes and rotor blades of a gas turbine engine are cooled internally by the circulation of a fluid coolant in a closed and sealed system. The heat absorbed from the blades and vanes by the coolant are extracted in a heat exchanger cooled by bleed air from the compressor, and the air thus heated then returns its heat load to the power cycle by being fed into the combustion chamber to take part in the combustion reaction. The engine is designed in such a manner that the turbine rotor with its blades and sealed internal cooling system, and the stator ring with its vanes and sealed internal cooling system, can be disassembled from the engine as units without breaking the sealed cooling system.
CN 1,891,993A discloses an internal combustion internal-cooled engine. The internal cooling method of the combustion engine mainly comprises: first, adding a water hole in the upper part of combustion chamber of an internal-combustion engine such as a four-stroke internal diesel combustion engine; second, during operation, as the piston reaches top dead point, an oil jetting is provided; third, as the piston moves down to make the crank corner be 27 deg., supplying water through the water hole to reduce the temperature in the cylinder, where the water absorbs heat and becomes steam so that its bulk is enlarged to push the piston to continue moving, and finally as the piston reaches bottom dead point, exhausting gas.
CN 1,061,644A discloses a method of cooling of an internal combustion engine. The cooling principle of the engine includes conducting cooling in the inner portion of the combustion chamber, water being the best cooling agent, for achieving the best cooling results. The timing, quantitative, fixed pressure and fixed position controls must be implemented to the cooling agent.